1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical connectors, and in particular to an electrical connector having transient suppression or filtering capabilities.
2. Description of Related Art
As circuit densities of electronic devices increase, sensitivity of the individual circuit elements in the devices to transient voltages also increases, making ever more critical the need for electrical filtering and transient voltage suppression at all signal and data inputs. This is often most conveniently accomplished by placing transient suppression and/or filtering components within the miniature high or medium density electrical connectors used to connect signal and data lines with the electrical devices.
Because of the criticality of filtering or transient suppression in signal and data processing equipment, each component used in a filter or transient suppression connector must be individually tested both before and after assembly into the connector. If even one component is found to be defective, it must be replaced. Consequently, it is important that the components be individually removable for repair or replacement after assembly into the connector, subsequent to testing. If the components are not individually removable, then the entire component/contact subassembly must be replaced upon finding that a single component is defective.
In order to permit removal of the transient suppression or filtering component from the connector for repair or replacement, while meeting size requirements, it has been proposed to place the component directly on the contact. For example, it has been proposed, in the specific case of chip diodes, to notch the contact in order to permit the diode to be carried by the contact while minimizing the space occupied by the combined diode and contact assembly. However, manufacture of such contact/component assemblies is greatly complicated by the need to machine the contact and secure a component in the notch, and by difficulties in achieving a secure connection to ground after placement of the contact in the connector.